Zhao Yun
Zhao Yun (趙雲, courtesy; Zhao Zilong 趙子龍) is a handsome-looking and gracefully mannered young man. His chivalry attitude and heart-capturing glance draw more attention from girls than he could expect. Although Zhao Yun is listed as the third Tiger General, his power is almost equivalent to Guan Yu. Zhao Yun has been so attractive to girls since childhood that he grabs attention from every girl at sight, except Diao Chan. But once his sight turns away, their hearts will break... literally. Kung Fu Loss When Dong Zhuo tricked the Generals into a trap, Zhao Yun was stored with the device "Lock Maria," and his power was locked away for a short period of time until his friends found the remote that could remove the device's hold on him. After his power was restored, he removed the cloth on his head. Aliases *Zhao Yun is most commonly called "Yun" (雲) by his companions. Relationships Friendships *'Guan Yu' and Zhang Fei - Initially, he does not get along with Guan Yu, and mostly shows dislike towards Zhang Fei; but after facing a challenge together, they learn to overcome their problems and becomes friends, though Zhang Fei still likes to embarrass him when he is around a girl. *[[Ma Chao|'Ma Chao']] and [[Huang Zhong|'Huang Zhong']] - Like Guan Yu and Zhang Fei, Zhao Yun considers Ma Chao and Huang Zhong as two of his most important friends and partners. *[[Xiu|'Xiu']] (Liu Bei) - Because of Zhang Fei and Guan Yu are oath brothers to Xiu, Zhao Yun thinks of him as an older brother-type. Even calls him "big bro" to pay his respect. *[[Cao Cao|'Cao Cao']] - Their relationship is fainter than most people. Nevertheless, they are in fact friends who would help each other whenever possible. *[[Diao Chan|'Diao Chan']] - During the beginning, Zhao Yun had shown interest in Diao Chan. However, their relationship only stays as friends. *'Lu Bu' - Initially, he disliked Lu Bu for his relationship to Diao Chan which caused heartbreaks to Guan Yu. His dislike toward him increases when he finds out that Lu Bu is Dong Zhuo's adopted son. However, after Lu Bu helps them restore Principal Wang's health, he begins to treat with little friendly attitude. *'Da Qiao' - While Da Qiao transferred to Dong Han to investigate Sun Ce's missing, he treated her with kindness despite she hated his friend Guan Yu, due to him being the primary suspect. They went on better terms after Guan Yu was exonerated. Love Life *'Xiao Qiao' - Xiao Qiao has a crush on Zhao Yun. While he was powerless, Xiao Qiao helped him figure out a way to restore his power. This short period of time brings the two of them closer to each other, however, their relationship stays between friends... for now. Though they are not a couple, Zhao Yun has shown major affections to her proving that he may romantic feelings for her. In the 27th Round, however, he tells his friends that he thinks of her as a little sister. (27th Round) Specialty Weapon Zhao Yun’s primary weapon is a white spear called “Wind Following Silver Cleansing Spear” (追風洗銀槍), with sharp teeth tinted with neo-green color. Powers Like many other characters throughout the series, Zhao Yun has displayed the ability of super-speed. Zhao Yun is a powerful and well-trained martial artist; his power is almost equal to that of Guan Yu's. In the 15th round, Zhao Yun demonstrates two powerful attacks called "Pan Long Kick" (盤龍踢) and "Dragon Shaped Taichi" (龍形太極). According to the character's biography on GTV.com, Zhao Yun's strongest attack is called "Feng Qi Yun Yong" (風起雲勇).http://www.gtv.com.tw/Program/S051420090120P/per.html Original Power-user of Wind In ''20th round'', when Xiu/Liu Bei tries to shield his army from a lethal attack, his magical force field expands throughout the horizon upon encountering Zhao Yun's power and Xiu/Liu Bei discovers that Zhao Yun is also an original power-user of wind (風的原位異能行者). However, Zhao Yun is unaware of this power himself. With Xiu/Liu Bei on his side, they can combine their powers to produce humongous energy. Origin Zhao Yun is on a major military general from the civil wars of the late Han Dynasty and during the Three Kingdoms era of China. For most of his career, Zhao Yun served the warlord Liu Bei, playing a part in the establishment of Shu Han. In literature and folklore he is lauded as the third member of the Five Tiger Generals.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zhao_Yun Trivia *Zhao Yun is one of few males to wear a transparent siman. The other being Lu Bu. *In the initial episodes, he is always seen having a black cloth wrapped around his head. He took it off in the 9th round after his martial arts skills were restored. References Category:Main characters Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Original Power-users Category:Muggles Category:Power-users